


Hex

by ELaindee



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELaindee/pseuds/ELaindee
Summary: Erik has been resurrected as apart of Madam Slay's quest to overthrow Wakanda and take what she thinks was stolen for her. The Only person capable of stopping her is Diona, a powerful witch one the last in her family line.





	Hex

##  **New Orleans, French Quarter**

“Are you sure about this, we could-”

“I’m sure, I’m tired, and this is going to get messy, and the french quarter has known peace for too long now. There is no need to disturb that with my drama,”

“But Di, we have people here who’d fight with us,”

“And how many of them are we willing to let die for a cause that is not theirs Marcel? I know what I saw, and she brings nothing but destruction with her.”

With nothing left to say between them, Marcel and Diona took one last look at what was once her place of solace and peace. Now soon to serve as a reminder that for her peace could only ever be temporary.

She raised her right hand as tears began to roll down her cheeks and whispered the only word she needed to set her beloved apothecary and occult shop a blaze.

“incendia,”

She and Marcel stood cloaked by her magic and watched the building become engulf in flames before turning and walking away, off to a new city to prepare for the oncoming battle.

##  **Land of the Chilling Mist**

“Are you sure this will work,”

“Yes Queen Asha, the best thing about Wakanda opening up their borders is that our spies can come and go much easier,” Kofi stated handing her the sun like shaped key made from the vibranium that he had smuggled out of Wakanda mere weeks ago.

As she grabbed the cold metal, one of Kofi’s men came bursting into the room were they stood.

“Madame Slay the coffin-” the man began to yell only to be cut off by the feeling of his airway beginning to close onto itself. Struggling to breathe and clawing at his throat, he looks up to find the Queen towering over him. Her face pulled back into a snarl, eyes consumed by black.

“Queen Asha is what you will address me as commoner or you will take your last breath where you stand,” she said releasing the magical hold she had on his throat as her eyes faded back to their normal deep brown.

He nodded taking a few seconds to rub and clear his throat before he spoke again.

“Queen Asha the coffin, it has begun glowing,” he informed her.

“It’s time my Queen,” Kofi said stepping next to her.

She hummed with delight, finally all her plans were to come together. Smiling down at the vibranium key she spoke, “Bring Killmonger’s coffin, and set it upon the altar. We have a resurrection to begin!”

##  **Paris**

Diona and Marcel had arrived in Paris less than 24 hours ago and were getting settled into a loft that was owned by Marcel. The moment Diona step foot onto Parisian soil she’d been assaulted with visions of “her”. Nothing solid, only bits and pieces and nothing that made sense. But Diona didn’t need to see the big picture to understand that whatever was suppose to happen “she” was at the forefront and taking her down wouldn’t be an easy task.

“How is that no matter the city we visit you conveniently have property,” Diona asked Marcel as she plopped down on the wide tufted black leather sofa which sat in the center of the open bricked loft, facing the large uncovered floor to ceiling windows that served as a focal point for the room.

“I’ve been around for centuries Di, its only logical that I own multiple homes being that I can’t stay in one place too long,” he replied coming from the kitchen with two glass tumblers of whiskey. Handing one off to Diona, as he sat next to her.

“Ah yes the centuries old warlock who apparently is a real estate tycoon on the side,” she joked taking a sip of the brown liquid. “By the way just when are you going to share that immortality spell with me,” she asked

Marcel leaned his head back against the sofa sighing, “Di, we’ve been over this. I love you way too much to let you endure the things I have just for immortality. Besides the cost is too high. You know that the magic needed for a spell like that comes with consequences. Besides we’ve got more pressing matters at hand,” he said eyes sliding close, but still waiting to hear her response.

Placing her drink on the round wooden glass top coffee table she decided that he was right they did have bigger things to discuss.

“You’re right, we’ll table it for later. Right now we need to-” Diona suddenly jerked forward and then violently pushed back into the seat of the sofa as a vision over took her.  Multiple scenes flashed through her mind. The images were coming at a rapid pace making it difficult for her to process it all at once.

Marcel jumped at her sudden movement but quickly realized what was happening. Diona was one of very few witches whose ability of precognition had remained and grown stronger well past her adolescent years. He watched intently as her  pupils and irises turned a milky white, while both her hands tightly clutched the sofa. Her jaw length locs whipping across her face as her head bounced from left to right as if she was watching a tennis match. Wondering just what she was seeing as this vision seem stronger than last few he’d witnessed.

After what felt like hours but in reality was only a few moments she came to, her eyes slowly fading back to her normal dark brown, her breath harsh, as she gathered her bearings.

Marcel watched and waited a few more minutes, once her breathing evened out and her hand unclenched the sofa he finally spoke.

“What did you see,” he asked.

Trying to wrap her mind around what she was just shown, she struggle to find the right words to explain her vision to Marcel. She knew what was to come would be no walk in the park, but this…death was in the air.

 


End file.
